Where Dreams Come True
by Tobigoesbang
Summary: Arthur and Alfred go to Disneyworld not expecting anything, Besides a sunburn and riding 'It's a Small World'. But anything can happen at the happiest place in the world, eh?
1. Denial and Being a Bother

Disclaim:I don't own Hetalia, sadly.

* * *

Arthur was not a romanticist. Or so he thought. He wasn't even a closet romantic. [Which, truth be told, was a lie. You do not want to know all the romantic novels he had, half of which had Fabio on the cover.]

He didn't consider it romantic when he had sent Alfred a bouquet of roses and a thirty dollar gift card to McDonalds on his birthday. He certainly didn't find it romantic when he picked Alfred up after he'd been kicked out of the same bar for a third time that week. It was just him being a gentleman. Perhaps it was romantic when Alfred and Arthur walked on the beach, possibly holding hands. Of course, Arthur couldn't remember that far back.

But Arthur wasn't gay, don't get confused there. He liked breasts and shaved legs. But hadn't he been rather with cuddly Alfred recently? No it was more so Alfred. Of course, denial is the first step of overcoming things.

Well, there was that one time he _might've_ let Alfred hold his hand during a movie, and that time Alfred kissed him? Well, he _might've_ kissed him back, but of course it was the alcohol that made him do it. But he digressed.  
No, Arthur Kirkland was not a romantic fellow, and was without doubt, 99.99% sure, not gay. At all.

* * *

"I've already been there." Arthur yawned over the phone.

"To the one in France! Who wants to hear the ghost at the Haunted Mansion ride screaming at you in French? That's not scary at all!" Alfred had a point, listening to everyone speaking French just aggravated the Brit.

"I'm not sure Alfred, I have to speak with my boss…"

"No, no, no, I already talked to her! She said to take pictures! Come on! I'll even pay!" "

Why don't you ask Italy or someone who enjoys those types of things?" Arthur waited as the other line was silent.

"Because Arthur, I want to go with you."

Arthur could feel the heat rise to his face. "Fine you bloody bother, but you have to pay for everything!"

"Awesome! This is just awesome! I'm so excited! Pack your bags Iggy! First we're going to Space Mountain, and then we'll go on the teacups, I'm sure you want to ride that, can we go to Splash Mountain, too?!"

'Oh god,' the Brit thought. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

A/N:What a lame, lame, lame start, eh? Oh well. I thought of this one day in Global Studies. And now I shall write it down. FEAR ME.

Also, much love to rae1112 and Quilted-Dreams, they helped me notice a couple mistakes my editor didn't! *blows kisses*


	2. Inner Thoughts at the Starbucks

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Starbucks. :D

So yeahh, why are these chapters so fracking short?! And random, I promise the story will get better, these are just like, well, I'm not sure. Enjoy them anyways?

And I apologize for any grammatical errors.

* * *

Arthur yawned loudly as he walked into the airport's Starbucks, having the usual jetlag. He figured after countless trips to America, he'd get use to the time change. But no, he was left tired, and grumpier than usual, not admitting he was so.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Can I just get a medium tea?"

"A Grande?"

"Sure, sure."

"Is that all?"  
"Yes, thank you." Arthur held the urge to roll his eyes as the barista blushed. Oh god, not one of _those _girls. He could probably ask her to strip to her knickers right then and there, and she'd do it. Arthur just couldn't grasp how his accent could have such an effect.

"Arthur! Hey old man, I knew you'd be in here!" Arthur turned to see the vibrant blond waving at him frantically.

"I'm not that bloody old." Arthur grumbled as the American pulled him into a brisk hug. "And get off me!"

'_Oh god Arthur, don't think about Alfred's cologne, what was it? It smells bloody amazing. Oh for the love of the queen, control yourself. Damn though, he could hug me all day long-, whoa, whoa, self control. You have it, use it.''_

"Arthur, are you even listening to me?"

"Hm? Oh, hardly."

"Well I was saying let's go grab your bags!"

"I already have it." Arthur pointed to a large brown suitcase.

"Well then, let me go grab it for you, that's the heroic thing to do!"

"Uhm, here's your tea sir." The barista looked at Alfred curiously.

"Come on Iggy; get your tea-loving ass over her!"

"God save me, have a nice day." Arthur sighed at the scene the younger nation was causing. The barista simply nodded back, mentally reminding to write about the cute Brit and his boyfriend she saw today.

* * *

At 6:32 P.M exactly, Arthur realized he had a problem. He simply could not stop staring at Alfred's rear end. It could be classified as the eighth wonder of the world, and he'd be damned if anyone disagreed.

"Arthur!" Arthur ripped his eyes off of Alfred's ass, terrified that he was caught in the act. Fortunately, he was not. No, instead he crashed into Alfred.

"What the bloody hell? Why'd you stop?"

"I forgot where I parked my car!"

"Fucking hell Alfred, I thought something bad happened!"

Alfred turned around, suddenly confused. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"I swear Arthur; your old age has made you paranoid."

"Get stuffed!"

* * *

A/N: Do airports even have starbucks? I'm assuming they do. Jeez, I haven't been to an airport in FOREVER. My family prefers to do traveling by car.


	3. Heart Shaped Jacuzzi

Sooo, I love reviews, like, they make my day. Or a message, I like to be personal –insert suggestive wink-.

Right then,

Disclaimer: I don't have Hetalia, otherwise THERE WOULD BE A DAMN AUSTRALIA.

Also, there's lots of cursing, sorry if that bothers you. :\

* * *

Arthur couldn't decide if god really hated him, or loved him in a sickening manner.

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur I'm so sorry! I really thought I had booked the hotel for Thursday through Monday!"

Arthur could've have kicked a small kitten at that moment, or France. Somehow, Alfred had managed to mess up the hotel arrangement and had booked them Friday through Monday. Oh yeah, Arthur wouldn't mind a good drink at the moment.

"I have awesome news though!"

"A bar serving free beer?" Arthur mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"What? No! There's one open room at the moment!"

"Thank the queen."

"Well, there's a problem with the room."

"Oh come on, what could it be? Was a prostitute killed in there? Is it haunted? The toilet doesn't flush right? What could be worse than not having a hotel at bloody 11 P.M?"

"A pterodactyl could have eaten your luggage."

"That's true, but not the point. What's wrong with the room?" Alfred fidgeted under the older nation's stare. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's the honeymoon suite."

"Pardon?" Arthur groaned. "That means only one bed-, oh my god; people are going to think we're together." Arthur sighed, sitting on his suitcase. "I don't know Alfred, isn't there any other hotel?"

"Well sure there is, but I kind of already booked the room…"

"You _what_?"

"I'm sorry Iggy! It's just one night, plus they have complimentary champagne! And a tempurpedic bed!"

'_Of course, the time I suddenly start lusting after Alfred. Oh yeah, this will turn out well. Maybe there's a couch I can sleep on, or maybe Alfred will pull the 'hero' thing and sleep on the floor… Yeah right…'_

"I hate you."

"I'm taking that as a yes!"

* * *

"Are those rose petals on the bed?"  
"Well, what do you know." Alfred laughed, setting their luggage down. Yes, theirs. Alfred insisted on taking Arthur's luggage as well.

"Could this get any more bizarre?"

"Well actually- I could have ordered-!"

"Rhetorical question."

The nations unpacked in an awkward silence. "Well," Alfred cleared his throat. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Have at it; I'm going to toss these rose petals in the bin."

While Alfred was in the shower, Arthur made a call to the queen, and sat on the bed, trying to think of sleeping arrangements.

When Alfred opened the door, Arthur's heart stopped, what if Alfred came out in just a towel or boxers? Arthur was afraid he wouldn't have the self control to stop himself.

"Are you okay? You're face is kind of red."

"Of course I am you dolt and you better have not used all the hot water." Arthur grumbled, sighing on the inside when Alfred came out in black sweats and a shirt that said 'Forget the horses, ride a cowboy.' Arthur might have to take him up on that offer.

Walking into the bathroom, England stumbled over his foot.

"Alfred," The Brit called to him. "Am I really looking at a heart shaped Jacuzzi?"

"Afraid so!"

Oh god kill him now.

* * *

To wear his pajama top or to not, that was the question.

It wasn't like he wanted to impress Alfred, well, he did have nice abs, and look at those toned arms, oh yeah, what a man.

Right, that wasn't what he wanted to do, or, it wasn't his top priority. Arthur didn't want to embarrass himself into a permanent depression. He didn't even realize the pajama top he picked out. Back at his loft, he hastily grabbed pajamas, with out a second glance. How he wished for a second glance.

Arthur's top had a unicorn on it. Not some manly unicorn with a goatee or mauling the shit out of a squid with laser beams.

This unicorn had a pink mane

And a rainbow in the background.

It was a gag gift from Princess Diana way back when, and he couldn't get rid of it. It held to many memories. But damn, out of all the times to bring it with him.

Arthur decided to go shirtless.

"Alfred," Arthur said, walking out of the room, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. "What are we going to do about sleeping…? What is that?"

"Uhm." Alfred looked away suddenly, his face pink.

'_Why the hell is his face pink? He said my face was red, is it the lighting?'_

"Alfred?"

"It's a pillow wall!"

"A pillow wall?"

"Yeah, I was thinking, I'm sure as hell not sleeping on some uncomfortable couch, and god forbid the floor. I figured you'd feel the same way, so I went to the front desk and asked for a shit load of pillows, and ta-da! A pillow wall so nothing awkward will happen!"

"What makes you think something awkward would happen?"

Alfred turned red, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I have a cuddling problem!" He yelled, taking the older nation by surprise.

"…Well then…"

* * *

A/N: Haha, Alfred and his cuddling problem. Yeah. Nice one self *high fives* Next Chapter is Disney, I swear!


	4. Pancake hormones

**CAN I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY? I feel down right awful. I mean, I lost inspiration for this story, and then there were school finals, and then other junk.**

**SO I PRESENT A CHAPTER OF PANCAKES AND OTHER THINGS.**

**By the way, I'm a review slut. So slut it up for me and review. ;)**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors, and I don't own Hetalia, or pancakes. Sadly.  
**

**

* * *

**

Arthur wasn't going lie. Somewhere, subconsciously in the back of his mind, he wanted to wake up with a destroyed pillow wall, and clinging American on his side. Who'd wake up and realize his intense love for Arthur and would want to take him right then and there, and then-. Well, you get the point. Instead, he woke up with a pillow slammed on his stomach.

Struggling out of the large comforter, he opened his eyes to see a distressed Alfred.

"What the hell?" He grumbled his voice thick with sleep.

"That's what I keep asking!" He sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or perhaps throw another pillow at me?"

"Look outside! Just look!"

"It's raining."

"Yes! It's a mother fucking downpour!" Alfred sighed for a second time, flopping himself on the bed. "Nothing is going right, Iggy. First I mess up the hotel room, and now the weather is crappy. I'm never ever, ever, ever, _ever_, trusting a weatherman again. The asshole said it was going to be bright and sunny and amazing! That's what he said yesterday! I'm so sorry Iggy."

"Hey," Arthur looked at the American. "It's not that big of a deal. These things happen all the time." Arthur wished he was an expert at cheering people up. If there was a list of those cheery kinds of people, Arthur would be on the bottom with Ivan and Berwald. It was depressing, really.

"It is that big of a deal! I had this all planned out, and you took the time to visit me, and know you probably want to go home, and, and-!"

"Belt up, Alfred."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you need to shut up. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have said yes in the first place, and so what if we've have a couple of set backs, it happens to the best of us." Alfred nodded his head, unconvinced.

"Look, we have what-, like three hours till check out? Let's pack our things up, check out now, go to breakfast, and see how the weather is then, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you can pick out what we do if the weather hasn't cleared up."

"Really?"

"Really ,really."

"Okay, I'm going to go get dressed!"

"Sure, and cheer up, Alfred?"

"Only for you, Artie!"

* * *

"Hey look! A pancake house!" Alfred braked suddenly, causing the half awake Brit to lurch forward. Thank god for seatbelts.

"Alfred, you bloody dolt! You can't just stop, oh, lovely, people are honking at us." He groaned, sliding down in his seat.

"Can we eat there, Iggy?"

"Yes, yes! Now stop holding up traffic!" Alfred laughed, making a u-turn into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Shit, won't be surprised if I bloody die at the end of the day."

"Please, you have me! And I'm-!"

"A hero, yes Alfred, I know."

Brushing off the sarcastic tone, the American looked at the heavy rain.

"Maybe we should wait till it clears up a little?"

"I seriously doubt it's going to stop anytime soon. Just rush to the door."

"Like a race?"

"Sure, and the loser has to pay!"

"Fine," Alfred snickered. "But don't complain when you get your hip out of place, old man."

"Don't come crying to me when your stupid ass trips and you fall into a puddle."

* * *

"I totally won!" Alfred grin, rubbing the rain off his glasses.

"You wish." The Brit grinned, his hair resembling a wet dog, only strawberry scented.

"I got through the door first!"

"Sure you did. You lost, so just pay up!"

"But I didn't lose!"

"Yes you did!"

"Who won?" Alfred asked a smirking middle aged woman.

"The one with the accent, for sure." A young waitress said, pouring coffee to an equally young couple.

"Give me a break Beth. You only say that 'cause he's got an accent." The middle aged women laughed.

"So did I win?"

"I would reckon."

"Yes! Woo-hoo! In your face, Artie!" Alfred cheered, flipping Arthur the bird.

"Whatever, table for two please."

Once the two had sat down, and Alfred had calmed down, Arthur spoke. "What are you going to get to eat?"

"I don't know, you don't think they serve cheeseburgers this early, do you?"

"I wouldn't bet on it." Arthur replied, suppressing a rude remark.

"I'll probably get chocolate chip pancakes then!"

"You know what?" Arthur smiled at Alfred. "That sounds so bloody good right now."

The two chatted about the weather, Alfred spilled Arthur's tea, Alfred asked for crayons and a kid's menu, so he could be entertained as they waited for their meals, the two decided to play tic-tac-toe, Arthur won,

'_When did Alfred get so sexy? God, keep it in your pants Arthur, this is your ex colony you're fantasizing about. A completely snog worthy ex colony. Stop that! Stop what? I'm creeping myself out, and arguing with yourself.' _Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Internally conflicting with his raging hormones gave him a headache.

"Arthur, you're phone is ringing."

"Hm? Oh yeah, I should answer that."

"Yeah… Are you okay?"

"United Kingdom speaking. Oh god, why the hell are you calling me? Go bother someone else… I did not need to know that, you disgusting frog… Wait, really? Ew, that's disgusting… I'm hanging up now… No, you may not… No! Francis, what makes you think I want to know about you're sex escapades with… Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up. Great, now every time I see him that's all I'll think about. I hate you, goodbye." Arthur looked at Alfred suddenly.

"Oh god, pretend you didn't hear any of that conversation."

"Who was Francis with?" Alfred asked.

"N-no one, it's not important. Look our food is arriving!"

"Here's ya' meal, enjoy!" The waitress grinned as she put down the plates.

"This looks fucking awesome." Alfred looked at Arthur happily.

"It does." Arthur grinned back.

Arthur ate silently as Alfred ranted about how amazing Disney-world is, and how awesome his breakfast was. "I'm telling ya' Iggy, this is the best breakfast I've had in a while!"

"No kidding? You practically wolfed it down in five minutes." He said, staring at the empty plate. The American laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I'm pretty hungry." He grinned, gazing at the remaining half of Arthur's pancakes.

"Fine." Arthur sighed, hoping the karma fairy would make Alfred accidentally trip, and accidentally crash his lips on his, and then accidentally continue, and then accidentally ask for more, and then-. He was getting too ahead of himself.

"Fine, what?"

"You can finish the pancakes."

"I can?"

"Go ahead."

"I swear, you're like, my hero or something."

"Sure, sure, just finish the damn pancakes."

"What should we do next?" Arthur questioned as he finished his tea.

"Hmm, well I saw an aquarium near the hotel."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was kind of small, though." Alfred, shrugged, grabbing a few complimentary mints on the way out.

"You want to go to an aquarium?" Arthur hated aquariums; sure, the fish were pretty. But how much fun is looking at fish in tanks? It actually kind of depressed him.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, you're in charge."

"Awesome!"

* * *

"Alfred, I have never met someone as stupid as you."

"How was I suppose to know it was a place to _buy_ aquariums?"

"God, it was called Aquarium Fanatics!"

"It has the fucking word in it! It sounded legit to me!"

"You are so dense!"

Suddenly Alfred pulled into a vacant parking lot.

"What the hell, Alfred?"

"Jesus," His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry I keep messing things up, okay? I know I can be really, you know, stupid. But I mean. Fuck it's hot in this car."

"Alfred, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I need fresh air." Alfred sighed and jumped out of the car.

"Wait! Alfred, it's raining!" Arthur shouted at the already departed American. "Great Arthur, first step to seducing someone is to piss them off. Wait, who said anything about seduction? God, I need to shut up." Arthur sighed as he looked at Alfred standing on the other side of the parking lot, glaring at a nearby tree. Sighing once more, Arthur unbuckled and walked briskly over to Alfred.

"What the hell, Alfred? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is going according to plan, and it's pissing me off!"

"And running into the rain is going to make it better?"

"Well, I mean, uh, well no." Alfred shrugged.

"Exactly, now let's go back to the hotel and just see if our rooms are ready." Alfred finally looks at Arthur, and nodded slowly.

"Good, now come on, I hate the rain."

As the two walked back towards the car, Alfred called Arthur's name.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur turned around, only to get a mouthful of puddle water.

"That's for insulting me!" Alfred laughed, jumping in another puddle.

"You wanker!" Arthur growled, kicking water in Alfred's direction.

"You're kind of sexy when you're angry, old man." Alfred teased.

"Sod off." Arthur turned away, blushing furiously.

* * *

**I'm such a total douche for not updating this in a while, I apologize profusely.**

**Oh yeah, when will they ever get to Disney! And who do you think Francis had sex escapades with? :D**


	5. Pinky Out

I'm on a roll. Like, hot damn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Disney. Sad face D:

* * *

"Francis, are you sure this is going to work?" A timid Canadian asked the boisterous Frenchman.

"Of course Matthieu! I've already told my side of the story to Arthur, and now you tell yours to Alfred!"

"Yes but, I'm a horrible liar, eh!"

"Perhaps we really ought to have sex then." Francis said suggestively.

"W-what? Um, well, it's not that I don't like you. It's just that, um, well you know. I um-!"

"I was merely kidding Matthieu! No need to get all worked up."

"Yeah." Matthew was frazzled. A couple of days ago, Francis unexpectedly came to visit him, spewing a 'perfect idea' that would make Arthur and Alfred realize their love for one another. It was odd, really. Since when did Francis become concerned for Arthur's or Alfred's love life? Matthew decided just to never expect the normal from Francis.

"I just don't get it."

"Oh Matthieu, it's simple really. We tell the two of our wild sex, and then they realize how lustful they are for one another and then _magique_!"

"Why do I have a feeling this won't work?" The Canadian sighed, wishing that Kumajirou was with him.

* * *

"Hello? Wait, you did what! Whoa, whoa, calm down… Well, how was it? Oh my god! Mattie, I had no idea what a slut you were! I didn't mean it Mattie… No, no, what? Are you drunk? Why would you ask that? Wait a minute." Alfred looked at Arthur, his face a deep red. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Arthur couldn't help be curious as Alfred walked out onto the balcony. Not five minutes after they got their hotel room did Alfred's phone start buzzing. Of course it didn't really bother Arthur, too much. He was just being selfish, he guessed.

Twenty minutes later, After Arthur had taken a shower, and cleaned himself up; Alfred came back into the room.

"There is something wrong with Mattie."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh please." The American groaned, "I think you know."

"Yes, Francis told me." Arthur admitted.

"My little Mattie! My poor, poor Mattie! Deflowered by that, that-!"

"Frog?"

"Yes! He said it was awesome, and he made the initial move! I feel so weird. Ugh, I'm taking a shower, and maybe bang my head against the wall to get the mental image out."

"You should do that."

* * *

After Alfred came out of the shower, still mentally scarred, he flopped onto the bed with Arthur on it.

"I declare this bed mine."

"What? No, I'm already on it."

"So? Get off."

"Why do you want this bed?"

"Because it's next to the air conditioner!" Alfred whined.

"And why should I move?"

"I'll tell everyone you use girl shampoo."

"W-w-what!"

"Herbal essences, drama clean! Shampoo for normal/oily hair! With a fusion of berry tea and orange flower! So-o-o-o- manly, Arthur!"

"It smells good jackass!" Dear god, why didn't he just decide to use the hotel's shampoo? Oh yeah, because he's a picky git.

"I'm just messing with ya' Artie. I even used some! Smell my hair!" Arthur couldn't have said no if he wanted, the American already had his face pushed to close for comfort near Arthur's blushing face.

"Get a whiff of that awesome-ness!"

"Alfred, it's my shampoo, I know how it smells." Arthur squeaked out, sounding much lamer and pathetic then he intended.

"O-o-oh yeah." Alfred replied, sounded just as lame and pathetic.

The two pretended to be very interested in their cell phones as an awkward silence surrounded them.

"I think I'm going to the lobby and see where the nearest supermarket is." Arthur decided, shutting his phone, bored and desperate for tea.

"Okay, could you bring me back something sweet, oh and beer? Oh, and-, actually I'll just come with you." Alfred hopped up from the bed, and put on his leather jacket.

"Alfred, should you really wear that? It's soaked."

"Oh yeah, good point. I'll just let it air dry."

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, wash it, or use some kind of cleaning solution?"

"Are you kidding me? This jacket has been through thick and thin! Rain water isn't going to stop it!"

"Uhm, okay, let's go."

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me? Just how much candy do you need?" Arthur snorted as Alfred tossed a Hershey bar, Twix bar, and two packs of Twizzlers into the buggy.

"Your mom is kidding me."

"Alfred, we don't have Mums."

"Exactly! So help me decide on what kind of Poptarts we need." Arthur sighed. He felt like he was about to die from humiliation. First, Alfred had insisted that Arthur push him in the buggy as they strolled through Wal-Mart's food aisles. Then, he asked if Arthur wanted to be pushed in the buggy, in case he was jealous that the American had came up with the idea first. Continuing his terror, he argued about who was going to push the buggy. Not to mention, mid argument Alfred stopped to smell his berry scented hair. He was being a pain in the ass, completely _unbearable_, but Arthur was enjoying every moment of it. He was turning into one of those love obsessed people that were in soap operas. Not that he watched them, much.

"Should you really be getting all this shite? Aren't you in a financial crisis?" Alfred whipped around suddenly, realizing that this would indeed cost him money.

"I think I'm going to fast for the rest of the time we're here."

"What?" Arthur asked, still undecided about what beer they should get.

"Well, if I fast, I won't spend on any money on food. That means more money for Mickey Mouse ears!"

"Oh for the love of the queen, don't be an idiot. I'll pay for it."

"No way, Artie! I told you I'd be paying for all of this!"

"Don't argue with me. I'm not going to let you starve yourself for mouse ears."

"But Arthur!" Alfred whined, "I promised!"

"Well, it's not like we pinky-promised, so it's not a big deal." Arthur shrugged, remembering how serious the American took pinky-promises.

"You do have a point… But I pinky promise I'll pay for everything else!" Alfred grinned, sticking his pinky out. "You should be good at this, Arthur. You stick your pinky out when you drink tea. Posh snob."

"Hey! Of course I don't do that! Don't be so bloody stupid." Arthur blushed, of course he did. He really was a tea-drinking snob.

"Sure, Artie, sure."

"Belt up before I decide you have to pay for this stuff."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

Oh yeah, you all thought Matthew was a huge slut-face. Sorry to dissapoint.

If you want, you can imagine that they did do it. :D

**So right, what kind of rides do you want Alfred and Arthur to ride?**


End file.
